Fujilocks and the Three Atobears
by All4thebasilisk
Summary: “We can settle this only one way!” Keigo proclaimed.“Yes! We must race into the sunset!” Genichirou agreed.Keigo blinked. “I was going to suggest a tennis match, but a race’ll do.”


Note: No actual Atobears were harmed while creating this story…we think.

Once upon a time, in the forest of Seigaku, three Atobears set up a house. Their names were Keigo, Kunimitsu, and Genichirou. Genichirou and Keigo were both tennis rivals to become Kunimitsu's rival. Kunimitsu generally ignored them.

One morning, Keigo woke up early. "Today, I'm going to beat Genichirou and become Kunimitsu's rival!" he decided, pulling on a designer Hyotei shirt. "Ne, Kabaji?" he asked his dog.

"Usu!" it barked.

Someone tiptoed to the door and knocked, so Keigo let him in. It was his butler. "Keigo-sama, I have brought you breakfast," the butler simpered, followed by four maids. One carried a golden fork, one carried a golden spoon, one carried a golden knife, and the last carried a golden goblet. She was joined by the chef, who squeezed juice from several oranges into the goblet.

Keigo smiled, and motioned to the butler, who set up a chair and table for him. He looked into the hallway and saw Kunimitsu standing there.

Kunimitsu watched him expressionlessly. "Satisfied?"

Keigo smirked. "Yeah, I'm satisfied." He gestured to his breakfast, which was served on a diamond-studded plate. "Be awed at my omelet!"

Kunimitsu sighed and walked on, followed by his cat, Eiji, and his snake, Kaoru.

Keigo ate his omelet, then allowed Kabaji to carry him outside to the tennis courts. Genichirou was already there, playing with a red-eyed demon. The demon sent a super fast ball that seemed to split into four at Genichirou. Genichirou scowled and sliced up the ball with his sword. "Now try defeating me!"

Keigo smirked. "Genichirou, I am Kunimitsu's true rival."

"Arenotarenotarenot!" Genichirou pouted.

"We can settle this only one way!" Keigo proclaimed.

"Yes! We must race into the sunset!" Genichirou agreed.

Keigo blinked. "I was going to suggest a tennis match, but a race'll do." He snapped his fingers and Kabaji ran over. Keigo sigher. "No, Kabaji, that was the cheering snap. Yours is like this." He snapped again.

Immediately, all the trees in the forest began cheering. "Atobear! Atobear! Atobear! The champion will be Keigo! The champion will be Keigo! The champion will be-" They stopped in anticipation.

Keigo scowled as he realized that he wasn't wearing a jacket. He snapped for his butler, who hurried over and helped him into his jacket. He then whipped it off and shouted, "Ore-sama!"

The crowds went wild. Keigo turned to his butler. "Get me a private jet and fly me, Genichirou, and the fan club to somewhere where the sun is setting!"

"At once, Keigo-sama."

Five minutes later, Kunimitsu stepped into an empty tennis court. He may have wondered where everyone was, but it couldn't be seen in his "expression."

"Excuse me," a girlish voice spoke up from behind him. Kunimitsu turned and saw a boy with an umbrella of hair, who was holding a glass of a strange green juice. "Would you like to play a game of tennis with me?"

"Who are you?" Kunimitsu demanded as the boy went through the rackets till he found one that fit "just right." (It actually belonged to a neighbor named Yuuta.)

"I'm called Fujilocks. Let's play!"

Fujilocks served. Kunimitsu returned. Fujilocks ran to reach the ball. However, since his eyes were tightly shut, he tripped and fell over instead.

"Too bad," said an unsympathetic voice. Fujilocks turned… and saw the other two Atobears. Keigo looked at Kunimitsu. "So you've found a new rival?"

"Who won the race?" asked the red-eyed demon.

Keigo shook his head. "We decided not to race all the way there, since the bartender Inui told us that the winner gets a free drink in his bar. And now Kunimitsu has replaced us. We'll settle this like real men!"

"And real men play doubles!" chorused two boys who rode by on a bicycle.

Keigo frowned. "Really? Well, okay, but I was just going to suggest that we use… _this_! He pulled out a bomb.

Everyone started cheering wildly for the Atobear. He served the bomb and Fujilocks caught it, but tripped again, so the bomb went out of the court.

"No matter, I've got more." Keigo gestured to his butler, who brought more bombs on a silver platter. Keigo and Genichirou kept playing Kunimitsu and Fujilocks, but they were stuck with a never-ending tiebreak.

Then Kunimitsu tried to serve, but his shoulder gave way, mostly because Eiji the cat had invited a few friends to join him on it.

A moment later, the bombs blew up.

And just like that, the third planet in the solar system disappeared…


End file.
